Revenge Or Robin
by Eve Shinigami
Summary: An old enemy has returned from 2 years back but does he want revenge or does he want a certain Archaeologist to help him find what he's looking for. Will the Strawhats beat him and his new comrades and how will Zoro feel knowing The enemy just doesnt want help he also wants her.
1. Revenge or Robin

One day on the thousand sunny…Robin and Nami were doing the usual (reading fashion magazines) when suddenly a loud thud was heard outside the aquarium. Nami and Robin rushed to see what it was but saw that it was only Zoro and Sanji fighting again while breaking everything near them. Both of them got a punch on the head by Nami. "IDIOTS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO''… Robin only smiled at them as one started apologizing while the other muttered curses at her.

Zoro saw Robin laughing at them so he just glared at her which she didn't mine in the least knowing that even after 2 years he will always treat her the same way. "OI, Onna what the hell are you laughing at?" Sanji got pissed but upon seeing Robin, all he could say was, "OH ROBIN-CHWAAN, YOU LAUGH IS AS WONDERFUL AS THE SUN ITSELF." Zoro only muttered, "Idiot love-cook." This started another fight between the two but Nami choose to ignore it and dragged Robin with her.

A few hours later the strawhats arrived at a new island and because of this Luffy shouted, "ISLAND, ISLAND, SANJI, FOOD FOOD." "SHUT UP LUFFY, YOU JUST HAD A SNACK" All of them were happy to finally arrive at a new island, all except Robin… It was like a sixth sense she had which allowed her to sense danger miles away and this island definently gave off a dangerous feeling but Robin decided not to say anything since this would ruin her crews mood. After landing, Nami gave each of them a job to do. "Luffy, Chopper and Usopp, you three will go gather supplies, and Sanji, Zoro, Brook will go gather food for our next voyage and Franky will guard the ship while Robin and I will gather information. All the strawhats muttered (except Robin) "yea sure you will" which earned then a good punch on the head from Nami. "Any objections"… "Well Nami I'm actually not feeling so well so I was wondering if I can switch places with Franky. Nami thought for a while knowing that Robin barely ever objected to her decisions. "Well I guess that fine" She said while smiling at her best friend. Nami gave Robin a big hug and telling her to be careful. A few minutes later the rest of the strawhats left to do their own jobs.

It had been an hour and that feeling of danger was still not gone but what exactly was this danger. She was taken away from her thoughts as she heard a huge thunder storm outside. "Strange, Nami would have been easily able to predict a thunderstorm" She went to go check and was horrified (though she didn't show it cause you know she's robin). There was a giant thunder cloud just above the Sunny and nowhere near the island. She heard laughing as she realized who exactly caused this storm… "It can't be but Luffy beat you in Skypiea." Past memories flooded her mind and all she could say was "Eneru".


	2. To the next island

"Enel" Her eyes were full of hate, remembering what he did to her and her nakama. He slowly descended towards her his eyes filled with something she could not understand. "It has been awhile hasn't it Blue Sea Dweller, a little more than 2 years perhaps". She did not give him a chance to utter another word as she full on attacked him "Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano Kick plus Armament Haki" she slashed out with her giant leg trying her best not to damage the ship but before she could attack him, he disappeared and reappeared on top of the crow's nest eating an apple. "Hmm I knew you were paramecia just like that rubber man you call captain and you certainly are much stronger than before, but If this was a fair fight then our battle will last too long since I can sense your strength and that's why I brought backup." He laughed at her as his so called new nakama surrounded her…. Robin put on a good fight but 6 vs. 1 was unfair especially if 4 of those six were devil fruit users. The last thing robin saw was her nakama finally reaching the ship but still too far for comfort and gradually she was falling unconscious in Enel arms as he carried her bridal style.

"No way, It can't be him can it" Nami, Chopper and Usopp were crying while hugging each other as they saw Enel on their ship. "YOU BASTARD" Luffy, Zoro and Sanji said at the same time. "Calm down rubberman and company, I'm simply taking what I desire since I 'am and always will be god but do not fret because I will not kill her no, no It's the exact opposite since I require her assistance. I have been tracking you for a while now because I need this woman to read some text for me. Text which will lead me to gods land. HAHHAHAAHAHA." "Like hell we will let you take her away" All of them said this while drawing their weapons or in some case just ready to fight but for some reason none of them were able to move.

Luffy started jumping and screaming as he tried to move "Why can't I move, Dammit"… "I'm not as weak as before rubberman and neither are my followers. You see one of them has an ability to trap anyone in any kind of trap you see. It's called the Torappu Torappu fruit and he is the trap man. No matter how strong you are you will not be able to get out of this paralysis trap for the next hour. "GIVE ROBIN BACK YOU BASTARD OR ILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU AGAIN"… "Hmm still the same foul mouth but no I will be keeping her from now on as my new prize." He slowly kissed her cheek and nibbled her ear to purposely see the angry faces of his enemies. The most pissed off was Luffy, Zoro and Sanji since Luffy was responsible as captain and Sanji can't stand another man touching a woman in front of him and Zoro for reasons he didn't understand either was feeling a stinging feeling in his heart. The rest of the crew started cursing at Enel and some (Nami, Usopp, Chopper) were angry but also very scared. The last thing they saw was the Maxim and 6 other people on board. The last thing Enel said was, "Hmm I won't kill you so consider this as exchange for this woman. HAHAHA." All the strawhats could only scream and try to get out of this paralysis trap but all was in vain. When it wore off, Luffy kept shouting for Enel to face him like a man and give back Robin. The only ones who cooled down were Franky, Brook, and Usopp while some cried for robin and the others faces were so murderous looking that a full sized boar would die from just a glance. After discussing for a long time Nami had an idea of what exactly to do. "Ok guys, we will get Robin back no matter what but in order to do that we need to know where they are headed. So any ideas" Luffy shouted, "Let's just find him and beat the crap out of him." Everyone punched him. "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE HES AT YOU IDIOT." "I Thought as much but I don't know why I even bothered asking… well anyways he said he needed Robin to read some text right and frankly I don't think there are any ponoglyphs on this island so our best chance is to find an island that does and frankly we got lucky because we got some information on this island and a few others. One in particular is said to hold a lot of ruins so out best chance is to go there." Everyone nodded in agreement except Luffy "Who cares about the next Island I just wanna beat that guy and save Robin." Everyone facepalmed. "Just ignore him. Well its settled then, we go to the next island and find Robin but it takes 3 days to get there and I hope Robin will be okay until then" Nami looked up in the sky with a tear trying to break free from her eye. Zoro on the other hand just listened and didn't say anything, he was too pissed off with himself to even pay attention to anything… "Robin I'll find you so just wait for me"


	3. Where is Robin?

… "Where am I" Robin woke up to find herself in a beautiful room decorated with exotic flowers and floral designs. The sudden realization hit her as she remembered what had happened to her a while back. She tried to run but fell a little away from the bed realizing one of her foot was cuffed in a sea prism chain. She silently cursed herself for being taken hostage. She looked around to see if there was anything she could do to free herself when suddenly someone walked in the room. "Oh I see you're up. I hope you slept well because we have a very busy day ahead of us" Enel looked at her again with the same look in his eyes as before.

"What is with that look he's always giving me" she thought. He got closer to her until his nose brushed against hers. "What do you want with me anyway"… "Hmmm, excellent question but we both know you already have the answer to that so why bother to ruin this moment with silly questions" He cupped her face and tried bringing them closer until she slapped him away. "Now that's not very nice is it." "Stay away from me or else" she threatened. "Hmmm, or else what?" He pinned both of her arms and pushed her back to the bed. "It seems you have lost the ability to manipulate others. That's good because I don't want a manipulative woman as my bride"

… "Bride… What the hell are you talking about? Who's bride are you talking about" His grip on her arms tightened. "I suggest you keep your voice down when talking to me but no matter once you help me reach gods land and become my bride all bad habits will be gone." Before she could utter another word he forcefully brought his lips on hers, forcefully tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue. After a while when he thought she might faint from no air in her lungs, he let go.

He smirked and a slight blush was seen on his face as her watched her fully breathless flushed face. "You certainly have gotten much more divine than last time. Hmmm no less for a god." Robin could only feel anger for herself as she was taken advantage off and tried to refrain from saying anything because she was too afraid he might try something again if she fought back with words. He started walking away from the room with an even bigger blush than before seeing how she didn't fight him…

"She must not have hated it as much as I thought" he muttered to himself. "Before I leave I should tell you that you breakfast will be brought a little later and also I hope you don't mind me dropping in a little later for more fun." He laughed out loud as he left the room. "Hmmm I was here to bring her with me to study the ponoglyphs but I guess I'll let her off for today." "Luffy, Minna, please find me soon."


	4. Zoro's Feelings and Nami's Actions

Meanwhile in the thousand sunny….. It's been 2 days since Robin's capture and the strawhats were preparing for the battle. One certain swordsman was preparing a little too much. The rest of the crew noticed him training immensely with no sleep and barely enough time to eat but they all choose to ignore it. One however knew the reason and decided to take action. Nami walked up to the crow's nest to see Zoro meditating.

"Earth to Zoro, repeat, earth to Zoro." A grunt was her only response and Nami threw a shoe at his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR", Zoro suddenly stopped and shot his one good eye at her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU DESERVED IT FOR IGNORING ME YOU JERK."

"Anyway I didn't come for a fight I came to talk to you about Robin"… "Robin" he thought, "what do we have to talk about involving her"… Zoro could feel that Nami was gonna say something that involved his embarrassment. "You and I both know that everyone is upset but you in particular are more than upset" He could see her smile turn into an evil smirk. "Maybe upset isn't the right word, more like jealous if you ask me."

… He turned instantly red trying to figure out what she meant as he tried his best to maintain himself. "I… don't know what you're talking about." "Oh please save the 'I don't know' story for someone else cause you and I both know what. I was there that day when 'that' incident happened." He just stared at her trying to figure out what she meant until it hit him. "You were awake that day." She smirked even more, "yup I saw everything that happened that night because I was on nightwatch but got hungry so I went to the kitchen to get a snack and imagine what I saw when I got there." "Oh crap" he thought as he recalled his memories…

FLASHBACK

(Take's place 2 years ago after the Thriller Bark incident and before reaching the red line)

"Damn that ero-cook, how dare he take my sake away." It was midnight and Zoro was sneaking in the kitchen to find himself some sake. He entered the kitchen but instead of sake he found a sleeping Robin. "Hmmm, looks like she fell asleep reading." He stood there for a minute deciding what he should do and in the end decided to take Robin to her room. When he reached to carry her to her room, he stopped and couldn't help but stare at her smiling face. "Must be dreaming." He stared at her longer and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with a smiling face.

The next thing surprised even him. Before he could even realize what he was doing, his lips were on hers in a one-sided kiss. He suddenly pulled away and mentally slapped himself. "What the hell did I just do" He thought to himself. He just kept mentally slapping himself as he carried her bridal style to her room. When he got inside he carefully put her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He kneeled himself beside her bed trying to think why he kissed her. In the next instant he heard her murmuring in her sleep.

…"Zo..ro" His heart suddenly popped out of his chest and his face flushed a bright red. "No way… is she dreaming about me." This time he did it of free will. He kissed her again as he hovered over her on her bed. His hands were feeling her soft hair as he showered her with more kisses. He began to pull away as he kissed her jaw down to her neck and just above the skin on her breasts. He was surprised because she was still asleep but was moaning a little in her sleep. "Must be all those sleepless nights she so much enjoys." He suddenly heard a loud 'THUD', and stopped what he was doing.

He got off her and went to the source of the noise and realized that Luffy only fell face flat off his bed. "That moron," he thought. Sleep was getting to him to as he decided to not go back and be with Robin. He laid down on his bed deep in thought. "Like Robin would ever like me, she knows well enough that I'm too young for her but still it felt so right." He fell asleep moments later.

Zoro failed to notice a certain navigator was watching since the time he kissed Robin in the kitchen and followed him quietly as he went to their room. Nami was smirking when she saw Zoro kiss Robin and got angry later as she saw him kiss her neck. "That idiot can't be planning on having sex with her while she sleeps, can he?" She was about to enter the room to beat the crap out of Zoro but when she heard the noise and saw Zoro coming out she ran away at full speed to the kitchen to hide. "That was close."

FLASHBACK OVER.

Just remembering that made him red. "So you know, huh, what now are you gonna blackmail me or raise my debt?" He looked away and tried to stay calm knowing that she was gonna do something he hated on way or another. "Hmmm, nope. I just wanna know why, after all this time you still treat her like a threat even though you're in love with her?" "Don't be a fool I don't love her…" "Yea right, you might fool yourself but not me and you still haven't answered my question." "I don't have to tell you." "Ok don't tell me, I guess when we save Robin I'll just tell her what you did that time." He just stared at her with a pissed of face. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I will unless you tell me why you act such a way towards her." He tried thinking of a way out but he knew there wasn't one so he decided to tell her so she will keep her mouth shut. "Fine, the reason I act like that is cause I'm afraid she'll reject me if she knew…" Nami just stared dumfounded and started erupting with laughter. "You really are an idiot marimo like Sanji says. Robin is not like that and she won't reject you." He stared at her, "what do you mean she won't reject me?" Nami decided she had to tell him sooner or later cause Robin wasn't ever going to. "You idiot, Robin is head over heels for you and she was actually going to confess but when you plain out avoided her and talked with such a harsh tone she decided that you would never return those feelings."….

…."Robin likes me?"… Now it was Zoro's turn to be dumfounded. "YES SHE L.I.K.E.S YOU THOUGH I WONDER WHY." Zoro was trying to stay calm but it felt like his chest was about to explode. Nami knew his silence was her cue to leave knowing he needed some time to think this through. Zoro decided after a lot of thinking that, after they save Robin, he was going to confess.

Before Nami left, she heard him murmur, "Thanks Nami." She just smiled and left saying, "Good night lover boy."

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FILLED WITH FLUFF.

I may be a new writer on fanfiction but I have been writing for a long time but this is the first time I have published my work. Don't worry there will be plenty of Lemon later for all you fan crazed folks. Hehehe.

Just to let you know in my fic Robin is a virgin and has never had her first kiss. You peeps are happy knowing Zoro was still Robin's first kiss XP. Plus I will update every day until my story is finished and if I can't then I'm very busy with homework so no worries. I take requests and suggestions from my viewers and I love each and every one of you. UNTIL NEXT TIME.


	5. Strawhat's Vs Eneru's Men

The Strawhats finally arrived at the island in 2 and a half days thanks to Coup De Burst. The islands name was Bora Bora Island, which is well known around the world for being a historical treasure. Luffy being the first to jump off the ship and run in some random direction of the island shouting, "ENERU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, COME AND FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE." Nami told tell rest to search for the Maxim while she goes after Luffy. Zoro was forced to bring along Chopper cause Nami wouldn't let him go by himself or he would get lose. The rest had to go in pairs just in case something happened.

Nami goes with Luffy as soon as she catches up. Sanji goes with Usopp, Zoro with Chopper, and Franky with Brook. All of them noticed after a while of searching that the whole island was reduced to rubble and no there was no inhabitants on the island. After a few hours all of them decided to go back to the ship to think this through, all except Zoro who was searching like crazy with a crying Chopper holding on for dear life on his shoulders.

"That idiot, he got himself and poor Chopper lost." "NAMI-SWANN, what should we do now," Sanji was flying around with hearts in his eyes. "Well for one we need a better plan than just randomly search the island, Two we should wait for Luffy to wake up, and three we need to find that idiot before he does something stupid, and lastly we should eat before going off again because we don't know what we're up against and we need to be at full strength." As Nami was saying this, she was holding a beat up Luffy by his shirt in one hand (courtesy of Nami).

…

"Where is that damn so-called God…" … "ZORHO PWEASE LETS GO BACK TO THE SHWIP (Zoro please lets go back to the ship." A poor crying Chopper was still stuck to his shoulders. "Where can he be, HEY STUPID ENERU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Chopper had been crying all day and was trying to convince Zoro to return to the ship hours ago but he just got ignored. Suddenly a thunder cloud was hovering about them and Zoro was able to dodge an upcoming attack. "Hmmm, insolent fool how dare you say such vulgar things to me. Know you place." Zoro kept on easily dodging his attacks. "Chopper, go back to the ship by yourself. I need to do this on my own." Chopper stared at him for a while and decided it was best for Zoro to handle this on his own after all those 2 years weren't spent doing nothing.

…

"Minna, big trouble, Zoro is fighting Eneru by himself. Chopper finally got back to the ship and informed everyone of the current situation. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZORO'S IS FIGHTING 6 PEOPLE BY HIMSELF", they all shouted at the same time. In the next instant they all jumped ship (except Franky who was told to guard the ship) and ran in the direction of the thunder cloud.

When they got there, Zoro was all bloody from fighting 6 people but was still fighting all of them without even caring for his wounds. Suddenly all 6 attacked him at the same time but all of them were stopped by his crew mates. "Zoro we'll handle this you go fight Eneru and save Robin", all the strawhats were surprised to hear Luffy give Zoro permission to fight his enemy. Zoro only smirked and said, "will do captain just make sure you finish those guys off here." Luffy gave Zoro his famous goofy smiles as a sign of a promise between the captain and his first mate.

The five (excluding Eneru) were face to face with the five of the strawhats. Luffy was against the Trap man from before, Sanji was against a man with the devil powers of black panther, Brook was against another man with the devil powers of a spider and Usopp was against a girl with a talent for spear fighting. "WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO FIGHT, WHY NOT NAMI OR CHOPPER" cried Usopp. "We leave this to you great captain Usopp" shouted both Chopper and Nami as they went to find The Maxim. They decided since everyone was distracted they would get a chance to save Robin.

….

Zoro was chasing after Eneru who managed to escape them. "Hey where do you think you're going!" "That is none of your concern blue sea dweller." As Eneru was getting away he was suddenly stopped when snow fell on him. "Zoro, get him now that he's distracted", shouted Nami. "Thanks Nami and do me a favor, while I fight him go get Robin. I can sense her in that direction of the island." Nami and Chopper didn't doubt what he said because they both knew he had observation Haki. Eneru was about to attack the both of them when Zoro's sword suddenly stopped him. "Don't think I'll let you go after my nakama that easily." "Fine then, I shall finish you first then kill the rest."….

DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER.

Ok I know you guys hate me for leaving it like that but I need to think about the whole fight and write about it tomorrow. Bet most of you are happy it's Zoro Vs. Eneru. I think it's pretty funny how Usopp is forced to fight but that's why I chose him. Thanks for reading and hope you guys review. XP


	6. Finishing The Fight?

Nami and Chopper arrived at the Maxim and were able to break in. "Chopper can you smell Robin anywhere." "I can but it's very faint so we have to hurry and find her." Both of them searched through the whole Maxim and finally found a sealed door. "Robin's in there I'm sure of it and I can recognize the smell of flowers anywhere." Chopper transformed into heavy point and broke down the door. When they got inside they saw Robin stare at them in disbelief. "You guys finally made it," Robin started to shed a few tears and suddenly was tackled into a hug by Nami and Chopper as they started to sob too. "ROWBINNNNNNN, WE MISHEED YOU." Chopper noticed the chain tied to her leg. "Careful it's made of sea prism stone."

Chopper knew he had to break the chains quickly or he would be weakened from holding it too long. In an instant he was able to break the chain but not the cuff on her leg. "Sorry Robin It's not possible for me to break the cuff without hurting your leg." "It's all right Chopper I understand, At least I'm able to move now." Nami grabbed Robins hand and started running towards the exit with Chopper close behind. "We better hurry up and get out of here before someone else shows up. Hey, do you happen to know how many enemies we are dealing with?" "Well I'm not sure but I haven't seen anyone else besides Eneru and his 5 men. Where are they anyway?" "Don't worry about those guys, Luffy and the others are taking care of them right now."

…

SANJI'S FIGHT.

"I've never cooked panther before I wonder how it will taste in my stew." Sanji was easily blocking all of the punches from the panther man without a scratch on him thanks to his haki. "I have a name you know!" "Sorry but I really couldn't care less. All I care about is finishing you and 'RUNNING BACK TO SAVE MY SWEET ROBIN-CHWANNNN'." The panther man was getting angrier and Sanji noticed that the angrier he got the more speed and strength he gained. "My name's Amaimon, remember it as you breathe your last breaths." Suddenly Amaimon pounced on Sanji with great speed and was able to bite into his shoulder. "Is that all you got?" Sanji kicked the panther man away right in the stomach. "That's impossible, how can you still fight." Sanji just blew a puff of smoke and looked at the sky. "Don't underestimate me panther, I can beat a hundred of you bastards easily. Before the panther man could udder another word Sanji was already doing his finishing move. "Anti-manner, Kick course." In the next instant the panther man was knocked unconscious but before falling he was able to say, "It... can't be, you're not human…" Sanji was already running toward the Maxim before he could even hear what his enemy had to say. "ROBIN-CHWANNN, YOUR PRINCE IS COMING TO SAVE YOUUUU."

BROOK'S FIGHT.

Brook was running around shouting, "Eyahhh, Spiders everywhere, someone save meeee." "You can't get away from Izumo the spider king. My spiders will slowly devour you." "Eyaah, Eyahh, I don't want my meat to be eaten, but wait I don't have any meat to begin with. Yohohoho." Brook took out his sword and started slashing every spider and spider web near him. The spider king decided to cut his head off but he didn't notice that Brook was already behind him slowly sheathing his sword. "You will be cut even before you realize it. Rest you soul in the afterlife, Blizzard slice." In an instant the enemy was covered in ice and blood. "Let me read you a haiku, 'The blood-freezing winds from the far land of the dead please, blow up some skirts'!" (This is from the fishman island arc, episode 566)

USOPP'S FIGHT.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME." Usopp was crying while dodging spear attacks. "Get back here you chicken, and face the greatest spear fighter that has ever lived." "THAT JUST MAKES ME WANNA RUN AWAY EVEN MORE." "No man has ever run away from Maria the spear master before, it just makes me wanna hunt you even more." What she hasn't noticed was that Usopp was already setting up a trap for her. She started jumping after him and as soon as she did, she was caught right in his trap. "What the hell are those things?" Usopp stopped running and smirked in triumph. "Green star- humandrake." As soon she lost the grip on her spear Usopp launched another attack. "This is it for you. Special attack- green star. Impact Wolf." As soon as the shockwave hit her she was knocked unconscious. "Yoshha, all that's left is to catch up with the others and tell them how the great captain Usopp beat a spear master all by himself."

LUFFY'S FIGHT.

"MATAII." Luffy was chasing after the trap man who was running away towards the Maxim. Luffy was caught in every trap along the way and ended up with a bear trap around his left leg and a mouse trap on his finger with a ripped net around his stomach. "HEY BASTARD, I SAID WAIT UP." The trap man had to intention of fighting him straight on and was running to the Maxim worried. "I knew that idiot slipped away from the fight, I just hope he doesn't kill that woman." He was able to catch up to Eneru and Zoro who were in a heated fight. "Master Eneru, that idiot left to the ship to kill that woman!" Eneru was as tired and beaten up as Zoro but stopped as soon as he heard that. "THAT FOOL. Kaito handle this blue sea dweller while I go take care of some business." Eneru was gone in a flash and Zoro just started chasing after him again but was stopped by the trap man. "Sorry but I can't let you go after my master." Before Zoro could say anything he heard Luffy yelling from close behind. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU BASTARD STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME." "Luffy, what the hell are you doing here?" "Oh, hey Zoro what are you doing here?" "I ASKED YOU FIRST YOU IDIOT." "Sorry I was just chasing this guy and ended up here but where's Enerus?" "It's Eneru, and he just bailed on our fight, but anyway take care of this guy so I can go after him." Zoro ran in the direction of the Maxim and was about to be stopped by the trap man but Luffy got in his way. "Zoro go I'll take care of him, you just go beat the crap out of that guy, Captains orders." He smirked towards his first mate and Zoro smiled back. "Will do captain."

OH GOSH IM TIRED SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A FEW DAYS BUT LIKE I TOLD YOU GUYS THE ONLY REASON WHY I WOULDN'T IS IF IM BUSY WITH SCHOOL OR HOMEWORK SO YEA.

DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE ILL FINISH THE FIGHT BETWEEN ZORO AND ENERU AS WELL AS LUFFY AND KAITO. SOME OF YOU MIGHT KNOW I SAID 6 PEOPLE INCLUDING ENERU BUT ONLY FIVE WERE MENTIONED I BET YOU CAN GUESS ABOUT THE LAST ONE. SPOILER: ROBIN VS. ?...


	7. Hidden Enemy

LUFFY'S FIGHT.

Luffy was constantly dodging traps that were hurled at him. Each time the trap man attacked, he used random traps. Luffy was getting tired of this so he decided to fight at full strength. "Gear Second." Luffy's body was giving off steam. "I've had enough of you trap bastard. Now it's my turn." "That's my line rubberman." He hurled countless traps at him but he couldn't keep up with his speed. "Gomu- Gomu- No… Jet Gatling." Countless punched were thrown at him at incredible speed. "Hmmm, that won't work on me." The trap man was able to dodge by hiding in a pit trap. "You're really pissin' me off." The trap man hurling at him with a huge sea prism net. "I should say the same to you." Luffy was able to dodge the net but not the ditch trap. He barely got out of the ditch in time to dodge another net trap. "All right time to finish you Rubberman." "I don't have time to deal with you. My nakama are waiting for me." Suddenly Luffy pulled back his arm, "Second Gear- Armament! Gomu- Gomu- No- Red Hawk!"(This attack happens in episode 565). Before the trap man could dodge he was hit with Luffy's powerful fire attack and was sent flying on the other side of the island. "Yosh, time to catch up with Zoro."

ZORO'S LOCATION.

"Where Am I…? I know I sense the Maxim in this direction. Hmmm, Looks like it moved." Zoro was running back in the direction of the fight for the past 10 minutes. "OI, ZORO." He turned around to see Usopp. "Hey Usopp, I thought you were fighting in the other direction." Usopp stated at him dumbfounded. "Uhh, Zoro did you get lost again?" This earned him a punch from Zoro. "NO, OF COURSE NOT, THIS JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE DIRECTION OF THE FLYING SHIP." Usopp still stared at him. "Umm Zoro the ship is that way." He pointed the Maxim on the other side of the island. "Uhh, I knew that just wanted to find something here." "Uhh, sure. I was headed there anyway so I might as well take you there." Zoro started scratching his head embarrassed and decided to go with him in the end. As they were running to the Maxim, something occurred to Zoro. "Hey Usopp, you said you were headed to the flying ship then why are you here?" Usopp started sweat dropping and looked away. "Uhh, I was just worried you got lost so I decided to find you that's all." Zoro stared at him knowing exactly why. "You sure you didn't just get scared and decided to run as far away as possible?" Usopp kept looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Yea sure you don't."

IN THE MAXIM A FEW MINUTES BEFORE LUFFY'S FIGHT.

Nami, Chopper and Robin were dashing away at full speed and finally arrived at the exit. Suddenly the exit door shut leaving Robin inside while Chopper and Nami were thrown outside. "Hey what's going on? Robin are you all right? Answer me!" "I'm fine Nami, don't worry about me." Chopper tried to break the door down but the gold door was too strong to break. "I wish Zoro was here, he'd be able to break this door down." "Chopper that's a great idea. You two go get Kenshi-san and the others, in the meantime I'll find another way out." Chopper was about to protest but Nami pulled his hand and dragged him away. "Chopper don't worry, we just have to believe in Robin." Robin was already on her feet and started running back to find another exit. Suddenly she jumped backwards dodging a slicing attack. "I know your there so show yourself." A man she knew as the one who would occasionally brought her food for the past few days was coming towards her with a giant sword. "So you knew I was here the whole time is that why you allowed those two to leave?" "I sensed you following us the whole time." "Oh, so you have observation haki, very impressive." "I know you want to kill me, I've always known since the first time you came to my room with that fake smile. Isn't that right, Mr. Domino?" A vein popped on his head and he lifted up his sword to slash her again but even without her powers she was fast enough to dodge. "Here use this." He handed her the key to her cuffs. "I would much rather kill you on equal terms," His frown turned into a murderous smirk. She quickly took of the cuffs and practiced her powers a little to get used to the feeling. "Seems you're not an unreasonable man." With that the fight began and neither needed any more words. He kept slashing at her but each time she used her powers to disappear leaving behind only petals. What he failed to notice was that she already placed herself in a secret location while her clone was the one that fought. He started laughing as a crazy idea popped in his head. Instead of slashing at her, he slashed at the roof leaving her clone nowhere to disperse to. As the roof fell on her, he laughed in triumph. "What a crude man. Cien Fleur- Wing." He couldn't attack her in midair and he knew she had an advantage. Robin was using her flying ability to get the upper hand as she used this opportunity to finish him off. "Dos Fleur and Cuerpo Fleur." She knocked his sword out of his hand and another clone appeared. "TWIST!" The clone twisted the enemy and threw him down. "Mil Fleurs- Gigantesco Mano… STOMP!" Before he could even land a pair of giant legs stomped him down and knocked him unconscious. "That was for thinking you could hurt my nakama." She limply walked remembering how he threw the ceiling on her clone. "The sea prism stone made me too weak in that fight…" As she was about to fall a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Before she could even register who it was she fell asleep from exhaustion.

CURRENT TIME, ZORO AND USOPP'S LOACATION.

Both of them finally arrived at the Maxim and met up with Nami and Chopper. "Where's Robin? I though you two went to find her." "We did but we got locked out and Robin's still inside. She told us to find you and the others so we'd be able to knock down the door." Zoro didn't even register what they were saying to him as he hurriedly went to the Maxim. He was shocked when he found Eneru flying with Robin over his shoulders. "Oh, so you finally made it. Frankly I'm not surprised you all were able to beat my subordinates. Just proves they were all too weak to begin with but no matter they can be easily replaced." Zoro just unsheathed all three of his swords and was already in attack position… Luffy, Sanji and Brook finally caught up with the rest and Brook got scared by just looking at how murderous Zoro was looking. "Are you sure you want to attack me? You might hurt your precious nakama." Zoro hate to admit it but he was right. There was nothing he could do at the moment but he had to think… "THAT'S IT!" Zoro was smirking slightly as a great idea hit him.

CLIFFHANGER. YEA I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR THIS BUT ZORO AND ENERU'S FIGHT IS GONNA TAKE LONGER TO RIGHT, BUT JUST BARE WITH ME OK!

SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE AGAIN BUT AP CLASSES ARE HARD AND I NEED SOME DAYS TO JUST FOCUS ON HOMEWORK. P.S REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR. LOVE YOU ALL AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	8. Zoro vs Eneru

Zoro had a great idea in mind and let the others in on the plan using the den-den mushi. All of them were shocked that Zoro had a brain after all. Each of them took their positions as soon as Zoro gave the signal. He whistled once and Luffy created a sling shot using his hands and the tree's. Zoro used random attacks to distract Eneru while Nami created a huge rain cloud. Usopp and Brook were making fun of Eneru and dodged lightning every time they pissed him off. Chopper got on the sling shot and was shot towards Eneru. He didn't have time to dodge and suddenly Chopper turned into guard point and knocked into him. He used this chance to grab Robin and take her inside his fur. Eneru sent a shock to Chopper, but all his fur conducted the attack and made him even puffier.

"Sky Walk," Sanji hurriedly caught Robin as Chopper threw her at him. "Jump Point," Chopper soon joined Usopp and Brook as they were dodging more attacks. "Insolent fools, do you really think that is enough to stop me." All of them smirked at him and shouted together, "Look up, you bastard." Eneru didn't care what they had to say but when his attacks stopped he looked up to see the rain cloud was absorbing his lighting attacks. "Cloud Tempo: Lighting negation," she pushed Usopp in front of her, "how do you like that attack!" "DON'T USE ME AS A SHIELD." Usopp and Nami started running away as soon as Eneru shot them a glare.

"Oi marimo, we'll take Robin- chan back to the ship, you finish up the mess here." Everyone left running towards the ship except Luffy and Zoro. Zoro looked at his captain as a sign of a promise to beat Eneru. Luffy just smiled at his first mate and followed the others back to the ship. "You really think you can beat me by yourself." "I won't know unless I try, right." Zoro got in his stance as his fight with Eneru was about to begin.

"Thirty million volts!" A huge lighting attack was shot at Zoro but he merely swung his sword and the attack was deflected. "Is that all you got." "Watch your tongue mortal." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him as his finger was in front of him. "Eighty million volts!" As soon as the attack hit Zoro was already gone from his sight. A sharp pain struck his head as he was hurled towards the tree's. "How is this possible, you shouldn't be able to touch me!" Zoro eyes were that of a demon's as he got into another stance. "Santoryu- Hyaku Hachi Pound Ho!"(Skypiea Arc)A huge slash was sent towards Eneru and he barely was able to dodge. His hand was hit but he was far from beaten. "That was for taking Robin from us." Eneru glared at him and shot another attack in his direction. "One million Volts." Again Zoro just used his swords to deflect the attack towards the sky. "Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai" (Thriller Bark Arc) This attack was much bigger than the last time and Eneru was able to dodge but barely as his leg was badly cut. "That was for thinking me and my nakama were weak." Eneru couldn't keep the fear out of his eyes as he randomly three attacks at him. "One million volts, Two million volts, Sixty million volts: Dragon." Eneru was running out of power but Zoro hadn't even dropped a sweat as he kept throwing his attacks in the air with his swords. "This is it for you, Santoryu- Purgatory Onigiri" (Fishman Arc) A surge of slashes cut down the earth itself as it hit Eneru directly. "Im..possible." He was sent flying towards the already destroyed Maxim (courtesy of the Strawhats). "And that was for being weak and wasting my time."

THOUSAND SUNNY.

As soon as the sight of thunder stopped, all of them (excluding Chopper and Franky who were taking care of Robin) ran towards the scene of the fight. When they got there, Zoro was nowhere in sight. "That stupid- marimo got lost again." All of them went off in search of Zoro.

ZORO'S LOCATION.

"Where's the ship? I knew it was somewhere here. Those idiots must have moved someplace else." Zoro failed to realize he was in the exact opposite direction of the ship. "Oi marimo, there you are. Everyone is looking for you." Zoro chose to ignore Sanji and kept on looking for the ship. Sanji got pissed and swung his leg at Zoro. "Stupid Kenshi, didn't you hear me!" "Cheh, is that anyway to talk to number 1." (Refer back to the reunion of Sanji and Zoro before the Fishman Arc) Sanji knew what he was talking about and suddenly the both of them got into a heated fight of their own. "Stupid ass-whole, get over that already. You would have been lost if that cute ghost girl didn't help you." "Eh, what'd you say Damn number 7." The two kept fighting for a good ten minutes before Nami and Usopp found them. "YOU TWO SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING!" Usopp was covering behind a tree seeing Nami angry.

As Nami dragged the two half dead bodies with Usopp back to the ship, they met up with the rest of the search party. As soon as they got on board, Chopper hurriedly went to Sanji and Zoro to treat them. "What happened to these two, they look horrible?" "Usopp just looked at Nami who acted all innocent. "Well Chopper, let's just say that Nami is merciless." Chopper hid behind Usopp's leg as he received a death glare. "How's Robin?" Luffy just went to sit by the unconscious duo. "She's fine, she just needs some rest. The sea prism stone made her quite weak and it looks like she was in a recent fight." Nami was confused now, "Fight what do you mean Chopper?" Chopper was as confused as she was. "Well, I think that after we left to find the other, she might have been in a fight. It looks like she fainted from exhaustion." Both Sanji and Zoro were awake in time to hear about Robin. Luffy just stood up and gave everyone a big goofy smile. "Don't worry, Robin's strong and we can ask her what happened when she wakes up. Everyone nodded in agreement to their captain.

GOSH I'M TIRED. SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE BUT I WAS WRITING A SPECIAL CHAPTER IN CELEBRATION TO ZORO'S BIRHTDAY. AND YES IT'S ABOUT ZORO X ROBIN. I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD. It's called Happy Birthday Zoro. AGAIN READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. LOVE YA AND UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Robin's awake

After a few hours of the recent fights, the Strawhats decided to stay on the island until Robin recovered. Robin woke up in Chopper's office with Luffy keeping watch on her. "Luffy, what happened?" Luffy jumped in joy when he saw that Robin was awake. "Hey Robin, how are you feeling?" "I'm Feeling fine but would you tell me what happened when I was unconscious." "Well… We beat the crap out of all of them and Zoro beat that lightning bastard." She just smiled and thought how lucky she was to have such Nakama. "Everyone's waiting for you Robin." "Luffy can you carry me outside, I want to thank them?" He gave her another heart filled smile and carried her on his back.

When they got outside everyone was huddled in the middle of the lawn. When they saw Robin was awake they all jumped up and rushed to her side. Chopper, Nami and Sanji were crying their eyes out. "ROBWINNNNNNN!" "ROBIIIINNNN-CHWAN." As Luffy let her down, Sanji rushed to her side but was knocked out of the way by Nami and Chopper. "WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" "Robin-sis, what happened to you when we weren't there?" She knew they would have realized sooner or later so she decided to tell them now.

"Well… after Nami and Chopper left to get you guys, I was ambushed by the enemy. He was following us the whole time and I didn't want you two to get hurt so I told you to leave." Nami and Chopper's jaw dropped when they heard her confession. "Robin how could you put yourself in danger like that even after what you've been through." Robin just smiled and patted their heads. "I will always protect my Nakama no matter what." Luffy walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Shishishi, she's right. Anyone of us would do the same, right?" They all looked at their captain and smiled. "Ai, captain!"

Zoro left a little while later after he found out that Robin was fine. He left to the crow's nest to think of how he would confess. As he was lifting weights he was deciding on what he should do. After a while, Zoro heard knocking and went to see who it was. When he saw beautiful blue eyes and creamy white skin, his heart nearly stopped. 'Why her of all people' he thought. "Hello Zoro, may I join you?" He quickly turned around to hide the blush that spread across his face, "Yea whatever." She was a little confused on why he was acting cold towards her. 'Did she do something wrong' she though. Zoro went back to lifting weights and tried to avoid her the best he could. Robin seemed a little sad when he ignored her and she only came up to thank him. "Zoro?" He only grunted in response. She was getting mad now and decided to just thank him and quickly leave. "Sorry for wasting your time but it's my duty to come up here and thank you for saving me. That's all I wanted and I'm quite sorry I wasted your time Kenshi-san!" She quickly leaped out of the crow's nest and landed on her giant hand. When Zoro heard what she had to say he quietly cussed at himself. He failed miserably when he tried to grab her before she left and apologize for being rude.

"Shit, Confessing is the last thing I should do." He jumped out of the crow's nest and tried to look for her. He finally found her in the kitchen with the rest of the crew. "Oh marimo, surprise seeing you here before someone went up to get you. Sit your lazy ass down and get ready for dinner." Sanji and the rest were dumbfounded that Zoro ignored Sanji and quietly did what he was told. "Oi Zoro-bro, are you feeling super?" He ignored Franky and the rest of the crew when they tried to talk to him. He only stared at Robin and noticed that she was flat out ignoring him the whole dinner, not even once did she look his way. 'Shit, I really pissed her off now. Maybe Nami can help me'

His thinking was interrupted when suddenly his captain tried to steal his food. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FOOD YOU IDIOT!" Luffy made a pouty face and suddenly Robin came up to him and offered him hers. "Here you go Luffy, I'm not quite hungry so you can have mine." "YOSHA, ARIGATO ROBIN!" Sanji gave a glare to Luffy as a sign of disapproval but he was too busy to notice. Luffy hugged her tight before returning to his meal. What was this stinging feeling Zoro had in his chest. 'Am I actually jealous he got a hug and not me, and why is she smiling like she enjoyed the hug. SHIT' before his emotions could take him over he decided to quickly eat his food and leave to clear his head.

Robin noticed Zoro was acting strange after the hug with Luffy but decided to ignore it since she was too mad at him to care. Nami noticed everything that was going on and she even knew what happened in the crow's nest. Luckily she got Franky to install a machine in the crow's nest that would allow her to hear everything through a den-den mushi. She also blackmailed Franky that, if he told anyone else about it, she would take away his cola supply for the nest month. 'That idiot is so clueless sometimes. Looks like I'm gonna have to teach him a few things.' Nami excused herself from the table and went up to check up on Zoro.

Nami went up to the crow's nest and locked the door behind her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID SWORD FOR BRAINS!" He chose to ignore her until she threw a heavy weight at him in anger. 'Damn, how strong can she get when she's angry!' He finally gave her his full attention knowing that if he didn't he would be very dead. "What do you want?" She gave him a death glare that sent shills down his spine. "I'm surprised that Robin still has feelings for someone as clueless as you." "Yea right, you should have seen how much feeling she showed towards Luffy." Nami smacked him upside the head. "You idiot we all show too much feelings towards Luffy. You and I included. So stop being a stupid-ass and go apologize to her."

He gave a questioning look. "Hmmm, apologize for what exactly?" "Let's just say I know what you said to her in the crow's nest, don't ask me how I know I just do ok!" He gave her the same look as before but decided to let it go since he wasn't going to win. "Fine I guess I should apologize." "Oh, you doing more than just apologizing, you also going to confess to her." She gave him an evil look. "Don't wanna." This time she kicked him harder upside the head. "Fi..ne you..win." "I have a great idea on how you can do it too. I'll help you practice." He decided to go along with whatever she said or he would be dead before he even faced Mihawk again. "Ok pretend I'm Robin and practice confessing to me." 'I'm going to kill her one day for making me always do stupid stuff.' "Fine let's get this over with."

Robin decided to go rest in her room since she was already really tired. When she got there, she was surprised Nami wasn't in the room. Robin was too tired to look for her so she decided to go to her bed to sleep. As she lay on her bed something caught her eye. It was hidden very well but nothing can escape Robin's eye. 'A den-den mushi?' She went to the closet and removed the closes that were hiding it. She got curious so she decided to turn it on. "I fell in love with you the moment you joined, I didn't want to admit it cause the crew would never let me live it down but I don't care anymore, I LOVE YOU." 'It was definitely Zoro's voice but who was he talking to.' "Zoro, why didn't you tell me before, I also fell in love with you the first moment we met, you idiot I LOVE YOU."

Robin fell to her knees as she realized who he was talking to. 'Nami, it couldn't be, she never told me.' Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she put back the snail and went to bed. 'How could I have been so stupid to have ever fallen for him.' She silently cried until sleep overtook her.


	10. Zoro's confession

"ROBIN, ROBIN, WAKE UP!" Chopper was trying to wake up Robin for the past few minutes but she wouldn't budge. He was afraid she might have caught something but relaxed when she finally got up. "Doctor-san, what's wrong?" "Calling me a doctor won't make me happy you jerk!" She just gave him a fake smile and decided to get up and get dressed. "Hey, Robin what' wrong?" "Whatever could you mean?" He decided to let it be and go back to the kitchen. "You were late for breakfast so Sanji asked me to come and get you." She just nodded and he decided to give her some time. Robin decided to distance herself from the rest for a while. 'I don't deserve to call them my friends. I wonder how much Nami has been suffering knowing I loved someone she has loved longer. And Zoro, he must have known, is that why he was so cold just to spare my feelings. What kind of a friend am I?'

After she got dressed she went to the kitchen to greet everyone for breakfast. No one was fooled when they saw her fake smile but decided to let it be. "ROBIN-CHWANN MY LOVE I MADE YOU A SPECIAL PAFAIT FOR BREAKFAST." He danced around her and gave her a large portion to eat. "Thanks cook-san, that's very kind of you." He almost dropped his cigar upon hearing the nick name. "Uh, you're welcome Robin-chan." Everyone was as shocked as he was. "Hey Robin-sis you feeling all right?" Franky pushed up his shades in question. "What do you mean?" He just shook his head, "never mind."

Luffy was the first one to act, "Oi, Robin I need to talk to you." She just gave him a confused look but decided to follow him. As soon as they left, the rest of the crew secretly followed them. They were talking in Chopper's office with the rest of them listening in. Suddenly the door opened and Luffy peered out, "I said I need to talk to Robin alone!" All of them made a run as if nothing happened. "What's wrong sencho-san?" "I should be asking you that Robin so tell me exactly what happened, Captains order." She knew when he said that no one in the crew had any choice but to oblige. She sunk her head low in defeat and told him every detail about everything that happened, even Nami's confession and her feelings for Zoro.

Luffy hid his face under his hat and got closer to her. In the next instance her hugged her tightly, "Robin that's no reason to keep yourself distance from us. You're our Nakama and we are all worried about you so stop with the fake smiles and the nicknames, ok?" She was surprised her captain figured everything out and she couldn't help but cry a little due to her captain's compassion towards her. "LUFFY, ARIGATO!" "Shishishi, anything for my Nakama, Now let's go everyone's waiting." He wiped her tears and took her outside. Everyone smiled towards them and went to their own activities except for Nami and Zoro.

"Oi Zoro, it's now or never." He nodded and went to find Robin. He found her in the kitchen with Chopper and Sanji. "Hey Chopper can I talk to you?" "Sure Zoro what's wrong." Zoro quickly grabbed him away from Robin and took him outside. "Listen Chopper, I need you to distract Sanji so I can talk to Robin. Do me this favor and I'll buy you a new medical book." His eye started sparkling, "Really all right!" He ran back to the kitchen to keep Sanji busy while Zoro snuck back in. "Hey Robin can I talk to you," he hid under the table and whispered to her. She was going to reject his offer but decided she had to talk to him sometime. She just decided to follow him outside without saying a word. "It's crowded out here let's talk in the crow's nest." He left before her and waited until she came up.

"Is there something you need Ken- Zoro?" He was having a hard time putting his words together, "Uhh, Robin well I sort of have to really get something off my chest." She knew he was going to reject her feelings, so to save him the trouble, she was going to speak for him. "No need Zoro, I know what you need to say to me. I already know how much you and Nami love each other so no need to spare my feelings, I understand." He stared at her in disbelief, 'Nami, is she serious.' Robin was about to leave but the door closed from the outside. Nami was sure this would happen so she locked the door from the outside and made a run for it with the key. 'Why won't this open,' she tried using her powers to open the door but she failed. 'No choice but to disperse my whole body,' before she could disappear, Zoro grabbed her hand.

"Hey wait, what do you mean I love Nami?" She sighed and looked him straight in the eyes, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I heard your confession to Nami. It seems she put some sort of hearing device in here and I happen to have heard you two in the crow's nest." 'That witch, is that how she knows everything,' he pulled her to the bench and made her sit down. "Ok listen here, I don't love Nami, maybe love like an annoying sister but nothing more. Forget everything you heard in the crow's nest it was all Nami's plan. She stared at him with upmost confusion, "What?" This was the first time Robin was at a loss for words.

Nami was in her room listening to the two of them. 'Damn it, she got the wrong idea.' Suddenly Luffy walked in and stared at her. He had been meaning to talk to her after what Robin told him. "Hey Nam.." Before he could finish Nami grabbed him and told him to be quiet and listen. "Shush Luffy, I'm trying to listen." He was shocked and decided to listen because he heard Zoro and Robin talking.

"Look Robin, all the things you heard me and Nami say was practice. She was helping me get ready to say all of that stuff to…" He tried so hard to finish but his words wouldn't come out. Robin was listening intentlively the whole time, "To?" He just looked away to hide his blush. "Zoro if that's all you want to say then I have no other reason to stay here." She was about to use her powers again but Zoro grabbed her hands to stop her again.

"Wait I need to say much more," he sat down next to her and began saying what he was practicing with Nami to say. He took a big breath before saying, "Ok Robin, I fell in love with you the moment you joined, I didn't want to admit it cause the crew would never let me live this down but I don't care anymore so I LOVE YOU NICO ROBIN!"

He held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He slowly turned around to look at her and freaked out when she began to cry. "Oi, Oi, did I say something wrong?" She jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. "ZORO YOU BAKA, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG SO SAY THAT!" She was crying in his shoulder while he tried to comfort her. "Sorry, it's just that I was kinda afraid you would reject me. So what do you say?" She wiped away her tears, "Zoro of course I love you too, I have ever since that day you tried to save me from Eneru in skypiea." 'That long huh, guess I wasn't the only one.'

Meanwhile those two were in each other's embrace Nami was choking Luffy in a hug. "YAY THAT IDIOT FINALLY SAID IT!" "Oi Nami… I can't… breathe…" She kept jumping up and down and her yell could be heard in the whole ship.

SOOO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. OF COURSE I WILL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW HOPEFULLY AND IM 80% SURE THAT IT WILL BE LEMON. LOVE YOU GUYS, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ^-^.


	11. Night Watch

6 HOURS AFTER ZORO'S CONFESSION.

After the confession, Robin decided to leave so no one would be suspicious and left Zoro to finish his workout. It was almost dinner time and everyone was gathered in the kitchen. Sanji served everyone food and asked someone to get 'the idiot marimo' for dinner. Everyone was shocked and dumbstruck when Luffy volunteered to go get him.

IN THE CROW'S NEST.

3,001… 3,002… 3,003… Zoro stopped as soon as he heard someone nocking and went to see who it was. "Oh, Luffy what do you want?" "Come on Zoro, everyone's waiting for you to come eat with us and I'M HUNGRY!" He just nodded and told him he'll be right there. "Oh and Zoro, good going with Robin." Zoro started coughing up the water he was drinking. "WHA… HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" He started choking Luffy, "WHO ELSE KNOWS?" "Cal…m down Zo… lo I can't breathe…"

He eased his grip and Luffy started answering him again, "Sorry it was all Nami's fault. She dragged me into this mess, Shishishi." He threw Luffy down the Crow's nest and went to find Nami's hidden device. 'Damn that Nami always getting in people's business. After a few minutes he found it in the corner wall of the room. After many jumping attempts he grabbed ahold of it and threw it in the ocean from the window of the Crow's nest.

Zoro was only half way in the kitchen before Sanji started kicking him. He drew his swords to block, "Damn curly-brow, keep your shitty feet away from me." "What'd you say, damn directionless bastard!" Another heated battle started between them outside but suddenly an arm stretched out to grab both of them. Both were in shock and in perfect sync of their words, "Don't tell me he-!" Before they could finish they were pulled inside and crashed into the kitchen. "Oops sorry guys." Both of them got up and beat him senseless. "STUPID LUFFY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" "So-rry… won't happen… again…"

Robin pointed an empty seat next to her for Zoro to sit. He hid a small smile and sat next to her while holding her hand under the table. Nami was smirking to herself and she noticed a faint smile given by Luffy to the couple. 'Seems he's not a big an idiot everyone thinks he is.' Dinner went on and everyone was in their own conversations. Sanji was flirting with Nami, Usopp was telling his tales to Chopper and Luffy, Franky and Brook were discussing about making improvements to the ship and Zoro and Robin were talking about how they spent the last 2 years.

When dinner was done Nami made a change to the night watch schedule, "Ok, instead of tomorrow being Chopper and Robin it will be Zoro and Robin today, while Luffy and Chopper get tomorrow. That's the only change for the week so everyone but Zoro and Robin can get to bed now." No one seemed to care or notice but Sanji and Chopper. "But Nami, I wanted to talk to Robin about all new books I wanna buy." "No buts, I promise you and Robin will get watch next week, ok?" "Aww, ok." She patted his head as he went to go with everyone to sleep. She was about to walk to her room but Sanji stopped her.

"Sanji-san is everything all right?" "I was wondering if I can talk to you alone Nami-san" She nodded and he took her to the kitchen. "Nami-san, what's up between Robin and Zoro? I have noticed something for a few days but today was especially weird. Please don't lie to me, I'm not as stupid as the others." She sighed and decided to tell him somewhat since he already knew some of the situation. "Well let's just say those two finally managed to get things off their chests."

She walked out of the kitchen and into her room ignoring Sanji and his requests to hear more. Sanji lighted his cigar and tried to figure out what Nami meant. 'Something they got off their chests, huh. No use thinking about it now.' He puffed out smoke and decided to call it a day and head off to bed.

CROW'S NEST.

Robin had her coffee and book with her in the Crow's nest while Zoro was meditating. "Nami is pulling something again isn't she?" He only nodded and continued his meditation. She was getting tired of reading her book so she decided to tease Zoro a little. An arm grew on top of him and massaged his hair. He only flinched but ignored the distraction. 'Stubborn aren't we.' She grew two more hands to tease him. One hand trailed his scar on his chest while the other grabbed a towel and wiped off earlier sweat from his workout.

He stopped his meditation and grabbed one of her hands. "Oi, if you wanna play so bad then don't regret it later on." She was a little confused at what he meant but when he suddenly got up and picked her up to the bed he just unfolded, all her confusion was gone. He gently kissed her hand and each of her fingers while she used her real hand to caress his hair. He went to tenderly kiss her lips while one hand held her face and the other went to explore the rest of her. He caressed her stomach and went up her tiny blouse to massage her breast. "Mmmph…" As he kept pinching and teasing her breast, her moans were being muted by Zoro's mouth.

In a swift move, he took off her blouse and bra and went from her mouth to her neck. He licked and kissed it leaving a mark on her. "This proves your mine Robin." She turned her head sideways to hide her blush as he snickered at her action and went to her breast. He teased one with his hand while his mouth of sucking on the other. He purposely bit her nipple earning him a small moan. "Robin I wanna hear more of your sweet sound." His hand went lower from her stomach to inside her skirt.

He took off her skirt and teased her entrance from outside her underwear. He lightly caressed her sweet spot and listened to hear more of her moans. As he kept on his torture, she hid her face behind her face feeling embarrassed. Upon seeing this he stopped all his actions and took her hands. His sudden action surprised her as he nibbled her ear while whispering to her, "Robin I want to see your beautiful face when I touch you." His voice was full of lust and love that it made her even redder than before. The heat within her was rising and she started to plead "Zoro please!" He simply nodded and slid his hand inside her underwear. He slipped one finger inside her, earning him a low moan. He pushed in two more so her moans will grow louder. "AHHHH!" He threshed his fingers in and out of her with great speed while she moaned and groaned his name. "Cum on my fingers for me Robin."

He purred into her ear while his fingers went faster. "Zoro, I'm Cumming, AHHHH!" He took his fingers out of her and tasted it while looking her straight in the eyes. "I could get addicted to this taste." He changed their positions so that her entrance would be hovering over his mouth. He pushed her down and put his tongue inside her. Robin's moans were becoming uncontrollable so he put his fingers in her mouth to quiet her down. She sucked on his fingers while he sucked her clit. After she came a second time, he sucked up all her cum and put her beneath him again. His face became flushed and his heart skipped a beat upon seeing he pink flushed cheeks and the fast rising of her chest while her eyes were half open with hitched breathing.

He knew he wouldn't last long so he rubbed his tip against her entrance. "Zoro please go easy, it's my first time." He was a little surprised but nodded to her request. He slowly entered her and threshed a few times so she would get used to it. Being inside her was pure heaven but holding himself back was taking all his self-control to do.

Even in such a situation, Robin still had a sense of everything around her. She noticed how hard Zoro was trying to hold himself back so she decided to take off his restrictions. "Zoro harder!" As soon as she said this he came inside of her with a new animalistic force. Her moans were loud and could be heard throughout ship so he silenced her with his mouth. As she pushed up to meet his actions, her tongue was fighting a battle with Zoro's tongue. She grabbed onto his shoulders, leaving a few marks and was reaching her limit again. When her walls tightened around him, he knew what was coming.

With one strong push her limit was reached. She came again for the third time and Zoro was reaching his limits too. Her hand caressed his hair while the others felt his muscles and that was all he need to cum inside of her. They both shuddered upon his seed spilling inside of her. As soon as he was done, he collapsed next to her. He spooned her against him and whispered to her before falling asleep, "I love you." She smiled and kissed him, "I love you two my precious swordsman." He grunted in his sleep at the nickname but decided to let it be. Robin knew they were both on watch but for Zoro's sake decided to sleep but still kept a phantom eye outside the Crow's nest to keep watch.

Everyone heard the moans and decided to check it out. Each one of them yawned and rubbed their eyes trying to figure out the cause. Nami rushed outside and tried to cover up for her friends in the Crow's nest. "Oh sorry did I wake you guys up, I was uh, I was ummm, exercising before going to sleep. Yea, Sorry about the noise but that's just how I work out!" Everyone was too tired to argue and decided to go back to bed. Sanji had a faint idea of what was going on but decided to let it be for today. Nami sighed and ran back to her room being grateful at her friend's stupidity. 'His debt is gonna get doubled after today. Sheesh making me cover up for them. Better tell Robin to be quieter next time.' She had a faint smile on her face and fell asleep thinking how Robin and Zoro's relationship will be revealed one day to the rest of the crew.

WOW FINALLY DONE. SORRY DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE MY PC GOT TAKEN AWAY FOR GETTING A C- ON A TEST. I'M CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY WITH 2 NEW CHARACTERS WHO COME FROM THE REVOULUTIONARY ARMY. GUESS WHAT ONE HAS A THING FOR ROBIN WHILE THE OTHER WILL HAVE A THING FOR ZORO. DRAMA BUM… IF YOU GUYS WANT FASTER UPDATES FROM ME THEM PLEASE REVIEW. AGAIN LOVE YOU GUYS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME. P.S. THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!


End file.
